Trickster's Children
by madamoisellecullen
Summary: Aly and Nawat have 5 children. This is their story. --Rated T for later chapters...--
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Aly or Nawat or anything other than the characters I've made up…sad…I know…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aly or Nawat or anything other than the characters I've made up…sad…I know**….

**A/n: Review and tell me what you think. Should I keep going? And does anyone have unusual girl or boy names I'm coming to a loss on what to name 5 children…especially when looking at the Kyprin Isles and Tortall. **

"Nawat! I need Nawat!" Aly called in a tense voice

"Why?" Dove asked. They were sitting in a tactics meeting.

"Our child is coming. Right now" Aly stood up and waddled from the room. Shooting glances at Chenaoul and Fesgao. She burst out of the doors and moved as quickly as a woman can when she's in her ninth month of pregnancy. Suddenly though her feet were no longer under her. She looked over her shoulder and saw she was being carried by Taybur Sibigat.

"I heard our spymaster was in labor. Thought I might lend a hand." He chuckled.

"Just bring me to my rooms and find Nawat!" Aly breathed through another contraction as she was carried swiftly through the castle.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Aly screamed through another push.

"Aly you are doing so great. I can see the head. One more push honey." The midwife called. Aly prepped herself for one more push and then she heard a cry of a newly born human.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." The midwife smiled and handed the baby to her assistant to be cleaned. Then Aly saw her face change. "Aly, I'm going to need you to push again. There is one more baby."

"One more baby? As in twins?" Aly said and then felt the stabbing pain of another contraction. "I am going to KILL my mother!"

"One push and it's out darling Aly Go." Aly grit her teeth and pushed one more time. For the second time in ten seconds she heard the cries of a newborn. "And you have a handsome boy as well." Aly nodded and settled down for one impressive nap.

* * *

Over and hour later Aly and Nawat sat alone with their children in their quarters.

"Oh how I love you Aly BrightEyes." He said as he kissed her lips

"I love you too. What shall we name them?" she asked, her voice weary.

"I know how you miss Ulasim and Junai. Should we honor them?"

"Not the first names. But the middle names would be good." She said looking at him

"I like names that start with A." he smiled

"Of course you do. I love the name Keila for little girls." Aly told Nawat.

"So, we have Keila Junai and Andrew Ulasim." Nawat smiled and walked over to the children

"Where did Andrew come from?" she asked as she too moved toward the bassinets.

"A name I heard in Tortall I liked." He mused, "I love you. For our nestlings."

"And I love you. Though during labor I vowed to never have another nestling." She smirked at him.

"Oh, I will change that point of view. I want plenty more nestlings." He kissed her and they went to bed. Aly awoke from a deep slumber to see Kyprioth near the bassinets.

"Kyprioth what are you doing?" she whispered sliding her robe over her shoulders.

"Admiring your handiwork. It's amazing how much they look like you." He mused

"We wanted to have the, Kyprized or what ever you call it." She joked

"oh, my being here means they have been fully recognized as an offspring of my favorite task keeper." He smiled at her. "Come here pretty Aly. Come gaze upon the future of the Kyprin throne." He led her to her son's bassinet.

"Andy? The future? He's not even a day old though." She said

" Dove's oldest girl. Amalia, I think will take a liking to this boy. He will be king of The Kyprin Isles. And this little girl…well I'll let you figure her out. But she will be fun." Kyprioth laid a hand on each of the babies foreheads and dropped to give Aly a kiss on hers. "I'll be seeing you." With that the god disappeared and Aly sighed

* * *

10 years later:

Aly Crow sat in her office reading over a report that had come home with Boulaj. She heard a knock at the door and looked up.

"Come in." she called and was immediately ambushed by her oldest daughter.

"Mother. I need you to hide me from Auntie Chenaoul. She saw my dress and wants to give me a bath." Keila giggled and Aly looked at her daughter. She was a mess. Her golden sarong was covered in mud and grass. Her little sandals were wet with water and her black hair was knotted in many places.

"I'll hide you if you tell me where you've been." Aly sighed, not sure if she wanted to hear.

"Well Badi, he's a merchants son, he said that I couldn't beat him in a race. I told him I could and he challenged me. So me and Ramielle, you know Aunt Dove's daughter, we went out by the Golden gate and me and Badi raced. But just like I knew he would, he cheated. So I tackled him. We ended up in the lily viewing pond. Then Badi, he kissed me! He said he thinks I'm pretty. By then I was pretty well filthy so we held hands in the sun until I dried off. Now auntie Chenaoul has a paddle and a bath…" They both heard the knock at the same time.

"You get in my cubby hole." Aly opened up the door under her feet and Keila slid into it. "Come in." Aly called

"Where is that girl? I'm going to get her good one." Chenaoul burst into the room.

"I haven't seen her dear one. Perhaps she is with Andy. You know how she hates baths." Aly smiled

"If I hear you were hiding that little chitlin I'll paddle you. Doesn't matter to me that you are 29, you're not to old young girl." Chenaoul looked stern for a moment and then turned and left.

Aly waited a bit then let her daughter out. "Why don't you go find Winna and have her give you a bath. Then have your Da and have him braid your hair." Keila smiled and skipped out of the room. Aly shook her head and looked at her papers. She then thought about her children. At 29 she had 4 children and one more was on the way. She tried once more to reimmerse herself in the reports but failed and went to seek out food and her children.

**A/n: BTW thankl you to inktounge58 for pointing out my timeline was a bit scewed. here's how it looks in my mind. Dove has her daughter Amalia when she is 18 with her husband she married when she was 17. So Andy is 2 years older the Amalia...look for the next chapter in the next few days...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: chapter 2

**A/n: chapter 2. This is after her fifth child is born. So like a year later. Andy and Keila are 11. I will introduce the rest of the 5 in this chapter. I didn't feel like dwelling on the other stuff…read and review. The next chapter will jump to when Andy and Keila turn 16…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for the people I've made up…**

"Mother, I don't want to go to court. I hate the dresses and the way I have to wear my hair. Shouldn't we stay here with Anna? She is only one year old." Keila complained whilst her maid combed her hair. Aly was busy putting on her earrings and trying to arrange the baby's clothing.

"Keila, we are going to court to introduce baby Anna. Your Aunt Dove insisted partly because your cousin Briar will be introduced as well and Amalia is going to be introduced as Heir Apparent for Dove which means I have to be there. So you will quit complaining and once Baikal is done braiding your hair you will go fetch your brother." Aly looked at her daughter and suppressed a laugh; she was pouting and reminded Aly of Dove as a young child. She turned around and viewed Anna. Annalyn was the youngest of her and Nawat's brood or 5. Having been born only a year previous she was the final child in their family. She wore light blue silk with white slippers on her feet. Her baby fine hair was gathered up into a jeweled clip. Aly looked dazzling in crème silk with a royal purple over robe. Her hair was intricately braided and coiled on her head like many pythons waiting to attack. She looked over at her other children. Keila uncomfortable in white silk with a green over robe. She pouted as her maid finished up the intricate braids in her hair as well. Her youngest son, 6 year old Stephan looked absolutely regal with crème breaches and a brown tunic with gold and purple embroidery. And her middle daughter, 4 year old Danae, whom they called Dana, looked elegant in purple silk with a white over robe. Aly smiled to herself as Nawat entered the room with their oldest son Andy who, because he was old enough, had been outfitted with a jacket to go over his breeches. He was in black silk breeches and a black jacket with white lace trim. She looked finally at Nawat and swooned inwardly. He was in soft brown pants and a crème under shirt and a royal purple jacket.

"I love you." Aly said and turned to her children. "This is Anna's first time at court, so I want everyone on their best behavior. And Andy, you are going to present Amalia to court as the heir apparent. I love you all my children. Lets get this over with." She smiled and her children giggled. They filed out in age order, Keila, Andrew, Stephan, Danae, and finally Aly, Nawat and baby Annalyn.

"Aly BrightEyes, why are you looking so glum?" Nawat asked her as they walked quickly from their rooms to the throne room.

"You know how I despise being all dolled up. Court is my least favorite place." She huffed as she carried Anna.

"But you look beautiful. And our nestlings look all sparkly. Cheer up Aly." He pressed a kiss to her temple and Aly sighed.

'Damn if I ever argue with a crow.' She thought as they passed under the golden arch into the robbing pavilion. She saw Keila shoot a glance at Andrew, who nodded. 'Oh great. She's up to something…what else is new?' she thought and decided to overlook the situation as she followed her children into the throne room. She looked to the dais where Dove and her husband Rudakai sat with their children surrounding them, 2 girls, 9 year old Amalia and 6 year old Dovasary the II. As well as their son, 1 year old Briar who sat on a small cushion. Amalia immediately got up and smoothed out her wrinkled silks and patted her hair. She walked very regally and curtsied to Andy, who turned 3 shades of red and bowed back. Andy looked back at Aly, while Amalia looked back at Dove, both mothers nodded at the same moment and the children went over and began to talk by the small pond by the dais. Aly left Nawat with the rest of the children and went to Dove.

"Your Highness." She curtsied and let out a small laugh. Dove too giggled and swept up to give her spymaster a hug.

"Aly, my friend. Where have you been? How is my god daughter?" Dove asked as Aly settled into a seat next to her.

"Keila is as stubborn as ever. I suspect her and Badi have a secret rendezvous planned." Aly mused.

"Oh, she is simply you with a smaller body." Dove laughed and turned to her husband, "Rudi darling, is Keila not just Aly in a smaller body?"

"Rudi laughed, "oh yes. You have yourself a sprightly one there Aly." They continued to talk, a few minutes later Aly took a moment to sweep the room for her children. Amalia and Andy were still by the pond. Annalyn and Briar were being tended to by nurses on the dais. Danae and several young Dukes were playing with a large toy castle and Stephan was having a mage teach him how to do a spell. She couldn't find Keila until she saw her slip through the door of the Robing Pavilion. Aly excused herself from the conversation and followed her daughter. Keila was headed to the Lily viewing pond and there Aly saw someone she hadn't seen in almost 12 years. George Cooper sat on a bench and Keila ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Granda!" Aly heard the little girl squeal.

"How is my pretty Keila?" her father asked

"I'm perfect. I think mommy suspected me this time…"

"You're right on that one." Aly said stepping out from the bushes.

Keila's green eyes widened to a saucer like width and George smiled at his daughter.

"Da? What are you doing here?" Aly asked

"The Tortallan delegation is coming to present gifts to the Heir Apparent and her betrothed. I skipped ahead. I was just checking with my agents when this little girl ran up to me in the road. All I saw was a mud ball flying at me. But that smile and those eyes were my Aly's. I asked her, her name and got a pert 'My name is Yuri Homewood.'. That's when I knew. So I told her I knew her mother. And she says, 'My mother left us when I was a little girl.' I followed her back to the palace and got a message to her through a pretty little maid. Her liar's palace is almost as good as yours." George laughed.

"Oh Da. I've missed you." Aly ran to her father and embraced him. He pulled back and held her at arms length.

"Damn, look at you. A woman, in a pretty dress. We've missed you Aly girl. I'll tell your mother you look well. They won't be here for another day or so. Then I imagine we'll see you at court?" George asked

"You might. The heir's betrothed is my son Andy. So either Nawat or I will be there." Aly smiled and looked at her daughter. "Keila, we need to go back in. Taybur had something he wanted to show you."

Keila lit up, hugged George around the knees and ran as fast as the dress she wore would let her. Aly looked at her father.

"Well Aly Girl. You've outdone yourself. I'll tell your mother that you are good and hopefully you'll see us. I love you." George hugged his daughter and Aly was quick to say, "I had a feeling you were going to try and recruit Keila is the palace. That's the only reason I followed her out here. Same as last time. I want all your agents out or I'll have them shipped home." He chuckled and they parted ways.

Later that night, after the declaration and the introduction Aly and Nawat were in their chamber. Aly was tucking the light cotton blanket around Anna and Nawat was already lounging in bed. That is when they heard the commotion start.

"I WILL be a spy!" came the shrill voice of Keila.

"No you won't. I heard mother talking that she would never let any of her children become spies. You'll have to be a lady in waiting and get married." Andy said back clearly looking to be superior

"I'll never get married! I'll never be a lady in waiting for Amalia! I'm going to be a spy!" Keila yelled at her brother, they listened as bare feet slapped their way to their door and their eldest daughter burst in. Tears streaming down her face.

"Da, tell Andy I can be a spy. Tell him I don't have to get married." She sobbed by the door. Nawat opened his arms and Keila jumped into them.

"You can be whatever you'd like to be my love. Though I do hope you get married, so that I can have grandchildren. You go to sleep now love. Andy will leave you alone." Nawat whispered at his daughter. He disappeared for a time and then returned to their room visibly amused.

"You are so good with them. I love you Nawat." Aly kissed him and snuggled into bed. Nawat came to wrapping his arms around her. And then they slept…

**A/n: As I said, next chapter is 5 years in the future…that's when the good stuff starts…**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aly

Disclaimer: I do not own Aly or anything other than Aly's children, Tamora Pierce is the supreme owner of this world…

"Aly?" Dove asked quietly, stepping into Aly's office.

"Yes?" Aly asked back looking up from her paperwork

"When did you last see Nawat?" Dove asked with a smile

"I could ask the same thing about Rudi." Aly said back, clearly amused. "Now you have something to ask me and I'd like to know what it is."

"Oh, you can tell. I thought I was being sneaky about it." Dove said and laughed. "Oh, I'd forgotten, you're trained to look for sneaky."

"What do you need your majesty?"

"It's about Keila. I heard her and Badi talking about her leaving. Going to Tortall. But I was sure I'd heard you tell her no."

"She still thinks she can find a way to get there, I would have let her go, but Nawat is hell bent on getting her married." Aly said

"Aly, don't do to her what your mother did to you. Let her be what she wants to be." Dove told her

"My child will not be a spy. I understand why my father said no. I understand why my mother agreed. Nawat and I have a plan. So as much as I respect you, she will not get her way." Aly said

"Aly, as a friend I agree, but as the queen I think you should look at what she could do for our country. She is almost as good as you are, and she has had to go other places for her training. But that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Have Amalia and Andy picked a date yet? She won't tell me anything."

"Not quite. Andy is so enraptured with her I'm sure that they will be married soon. I have to go Dove. Anna has an appointment with me. She told me to be in her room at 2:00 and it is almost 2. I will talk with you soon." Aly kissed her on both cheeks and swept out of her office. She arrived at her daughter's room after 2 and Anna was not happy.

"Mama? What's the point of making an appointment if you don't show up when you're supposed to?" the five year old asked, hands on her hips.

"I was talking to your Aunt Dove, I hope you can forgive me, now what did you want to talk about?" Aly asked

"I was wondering if I could go with Keila to Tortall, so I can meet Granda and Grandma." Anna asked

"No, Keila isn't going to Tortall." Aly told her youngest

"She says she is, tonight. She asked me not to tell, but I want to go."

Aly felt herself go pale. She turned and fled the room, aware that she would have to apologize to Anna later. She skidded toward the commanders chambers, Nawat had a meeting but he would have to end that, immediately. She burst through the doors, her long hair flying around her shoulders.

"Nawat, Keila is running away. Tonight." She said and Nawat jumped up.

"I have to go, my eldest daughter is giving us a run for our money." Nawat grabbed Aly's hand as they flew to the stables. Aly grabbed her mare as Nawat grabbed the nearest thing to him.

"Where do you think she went?" Nawat asked her

"She is getting on a ship, down to the harbor we go." To Aly it took hours to get to Rajmuat Harbor. They skidded to a stop when they saw the ship in the harbor. It had the seal of the Tortallan monarchs on it. "My Uncle is letting my daughter go with him?"

"I don't think he knows she's our daughter, she probably just signed on as a charter. We need to find her." Nawat said

"I have an idea, you stay here, with the children, I'll go to Tortall with her, but I'll track her, show her how it feels to be stalked by a crazed spy." Aly turned to look at Nawat

"I like the idea. Be safe my Aly. Come back to me." Nawat kissed her and Aly rode her horse up to the gangway. She slipped into her liars palace and went up to the commander of the ship.

"Could I have passage to Tortall on this ship?" she asked

"Name?"

"Aly Homewood." Aly told the man, he looked over her mare and gave her a room number. Aly stabled her horse in the keep and moved to find her room. She settled in for a long trip and wondered what awaited her in her old home… Meanwhile, Keila was in her room wondering if she had actually gotten away with it, then she felt the ship move and cried out for joy. She felt free to walk out on deck. Keila gasped as she hit the deck, the cold sea air was so much more than she'd expected. She noted a couple of Kyprin nobles and thanked the gods she had thought to change her appearance some. She had cut her waist length hair into a shoulder length bob cut. She had also made sure to wear the veils of a Carthaki noblewoman. She stretched her limbs and walked about, then decided, rather than temp the fates, to retire to her room, for a nights rest.

A/n: Here is another chapter, I feel it's slipping. I'm going to have the next chapter be them landing in Tortall. Review!


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

ABSOLUTELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

ABSOLUTELY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!

Does anyone know the name of the pub thing Alanna always went to find George?? It has completely slipped my mind! And I can't update until I have that info…

Please help, leave a review with the name if you know it….


	5. Chapter 4

_A/n:__ once I again…I own NOTHING…haha. Chapter 4, they are off the boat and in Tortall. Some reviewers were afraid this would be a shadow of Aly's story, and let me tell you now. Keila is up to nothing that could end well. Please enjoy. _

Aly POV

I stepped off the boat and grabbed my horse. I thanked the gods I had brought along clothing just in case. I mounted and started on the road to Pirates Swoop, my childhood home.

Keila POV

I hate boats, officially. As I stepped off I grabbed by rucksack and went to find somewhere to get a horse. I saw a woman leading 4 or five horses without leads and walked over to her.

"My lady. Could I have one of your horses? I have a very long way to go." I asked politely.

"My dear girl," the woman said, "What is your name?"

I had created a new liars palace on the way to Tortall. My uncle Numair would recognize Homewood. I looked the lady in the eye and answered, "My name is Keila Cooper."

"Well, Keila, you can have one of my horses. Please be safe." The woman said and I bowed. I took the horse she gave me, a beautiful white mare, and began my trek to Tortall.

My mother didn't know why I had been so anxious to get to Tortall. I was sick of living under the perfect image of being the Spymaster's daughter. My siblings all lived for it, but I had always wanted adventure. I had a plan. My grandfather had told me of his days in the Rouge Court, of his days as the King of the Rouge. My plan was to become the Queen of the Rouge. I laughed casually as I made my way to town. I had tried to make it as impossible as I could to be recognized. I'd had a mage change my naturally black hair to white blonde and I'd cut it off at my shoulders. I knew I wasn't far from Tortall and was immediately reminded of my quest as I was over taken by two men on horse back. They got in front of me and then slowed down.

"Hello little girl." They sneered

"What do you want?" I asked, feigning boredom

"Your purse." They smiled and attacked. I praised myself for my skills and fought back.

Aly POV

I slipped off the horses back and smiled at the hostler who came to grab my horse. I flicked my long hair over my shoulder and ran up the steps to my front door. I lifted the knocker twice and then my brother Alan greeted me at the door.

"Alianne!" he exclaimed and grabbed me around the waist. He was so much larger than I remembered, then I remembered that he was a knight now, and it made a lot of sense.

"Alan. I've missed you." I said and laughed.

"We didn't know you were coming this way. We are hosting a rouge court meeting. Da thought they needed somewhere neutral to meet. I'll bring you the back way." Alan grabbed my hand and led me around the back to the servant's door. I passed girls I had grown up with carrying large trays of food and waved to some of them. We passed the foyer where I knew the meeting was and walked up the steps to my family's quarters. I met my brother Thom at the top and received a hug.

"So, what are you doing here Aly?" Thom asked as we made our way to my parent's room.

"I think I'll tell you all at once. I need Da's help." I knocked carefully on the door, suddenly gleeful to be seeing my parents. My Da opened the door and I was engulfed in a hug.

"Aly! Oh, my girl why are you here?" my Da asked

"It's about Keila. Where is mother?" I asked

"Right here," my mother came from the side and gave me a squeeze. "Has Keila decided to give you a run for your money?" she asked with a grin

"Yes, and I followed her here. I lost her getting off the boat. I decided that you would have the most connections in Tortall. I need to know what she's up to. I'm going to let her cause her ruckus, but I want tabs on her." I told them. My Da laughed.

"I can have Stephan put some of his boys on it. The Rouge is in the need of a new King, and nobody wants to step up. They can only spare a couple of people. "Da told me

"In need of a new King? I thought people fought the Rouge King all the time." I said

"This King died of sickness. There was no one for him to appoint. They are leaderless for the moment." Da laughed again, "It's funny, Rouges in need of leadership."

"Thank you Da. Is my old room open? I need to sleep. I hate boats." I laughed and my mother led me to my room. When I was finally alone I sat on my floor.

"Kyprioth. I need you." I said, for the first time in almost 16 years.

"Dearest Aly. It has been so long. Has Keila finally began to fulfill her destiny?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Keila will do great things, but not in the way you want her to. Go home pretty Aly. This must be done. She'll be fine." Kyprioth said. "Plus, I'm watching over her. It'll be good."

"Kyprioth, you cannot expect me to abandon my daughter in Tortall." I said astounded.

"I surely do expect that. If you try to intercede I will make sure you cannot." Kyprioth said and kissed my cheek. "Your parents let you do your thing. You should let her."

"I don't know why I trust you. I'll head home in a week. I want to visit with my family." I said hoping that within the week I'd have word on Keila.

Keila POV

I smirked at the men on the ground. I'd taken their purses and their weapons and left them in the middle of the road. Their horses were tethered only a few yards away. I kicked my horse to a gallop. When I got to Tortall I made my way to the Dancing Dove, my grandfather's old haunt, and to my knowledge, the headquarters of the Rouge. I stepped in and ran my hand through my hair.

"I need to see the king of the Rouge." I told the bar man.

"There ain't no King right now. They are up at the Whisper Man's house talkin' about what they be doin'." The man said

I smiled, suddenly cocky. The whisper man was my grandfather, and I was unrecognizable. I laughed and thanked the man. My ride to Pirate's Swoop, was uneventful. Though at the Inn I paused at I did steal most of the money out of the till. I finally made my way to the house and asked a hostler to keep my horse in the keep, just in case. I was met at the door by my Uncle Thom.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm late for the meeting. I need to put my two cents in." I said, with a slight Kyprin accent I had worked on.

"I'll lead you up." He said and motioned for me to enter the house. My mother had never done it justice. My uncle led me to the main room where half a dozen men were seated around a table. My grandfather was at the head of the room trying to keep order.

"Men, why will none of you take the post?"

"None of us can do it quite as good as he did. He was the best since you lefted us." One man said

"Thom who is this?"

"Um, I don't actually know. What's your name?"

"My name is Keila Cooper. Which I thought was funny," I laughed

"Why is that funny?" he asked, visibly paler

"Well because your last name is Cooper. And I believe that your daughter has a daughter named Keila. I was named after the spymaster's daughter. I was raised in the Kyprin Isles." I said

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"I heard that the Rouge needed a new King. I've come to offer my services." I smiled and bowed

"You think you, a woman, can be Rouge King, or Queen?" a man laughed. Three seconds later I had a knife at his throat and he wasn't laughing anymore.

"I think that I, a person, could command the Rouge as well as anyone else correct?" I hissed into his ear.

"I…I…I think she'll be perfect." The man gulped and everyone else said aye.

"_That was easier than I thought it would be…" _ I thought to myself and prepared to become the most powerful, be it underground, person in Tortall.

A/n: YAY! Another chapter…the next chapter I'm going to shoot up a couple months…and we are going to find out what the Trickster has in mind for little Miss Keila. Hope you are all enjoying it! And sorry for the shotty updates. I've been crazy busy…I'm full time at College and have no life outside of homework…please forgive and review!


End file.
